


Out In The Open

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24in24, Bottom Stiles, Butt Plugs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Derek, sterek, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some public sex with knotting and lots of kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles had been teasing Derek for hours now. 

They’d been at a pack meeting at the local cafe, the usual chatter of Erica Boyd, Isaac and Scott filling the air as he flitted his attention from them to his mate. 

It had started with fingertips ghosting over his thigh, he’d stiffened, turning narrowed eyes to the breezy-smiling teen with a suspicious cock of his eyebrows. 

He knew what Stiles was up to, he was no idiot and he knew about the teens little exhibitionist kink, not that he really stopped the kid from acting on it … The point is he knows that Stiles is playing with him before a large palm cups him through his jeans, rubbing slow and playful over his stiffening dick. 

He’s never been more glad for his beta’s lack of attention before, everyone but Boyd remained completely oblivious to his growing issue and even then the wolf only raised one eyebrow and smirked, _smirked_  the evil bastard. 

Still he was glad that no comment was made instead focusing on the long fingers dragging up the sensitive length of his shaft, shaping it and rubbing, stroking over his cock with a practiced ease that he should be concerned about but could only bite at his tongue, going still in his seat. 

“You alright there, Derek? You’re broodier then usual.”

He blinked, struggling to focus on Erica’s voice when Stiles gripped his zipper and eased it down, hot hand dipping inside to fist his half hard cock, punching the air from his chest.

“You know Der’, Erica, always gotta practice or we might think there’s a human being under all that muscle, then what will we do? He’d be forced to socialize, really he’s just doing everyone a favor.”

He huffed a low growl at Stiles playful chirp of words, hips twitching when Stiles’ thumb swiped over the tip of his cock in retaliation, rolling his eyes and sagging in thanks when the other wolves snorted and returned to their chatter.

It hadn’t been long under Stiles’ skillful touch before he was batting away that hand, tugging his jeans shut, grabbing for Stiles’ wrist and hauling him upwards all but snarling at the bewildered beta’s.

“I need a word with Stiles.”

He was already heading for the bathrooms when Scott’s low “oh gross!” followed behind them, backing Stiles through the door and into an open stall with a light rumble, boxing the teen in with his arms. 

He’s kissing him within seconds, Stiles’ body surging up to meet his lips eager and ready, fingers coming up to tangle into his hair, dragging him close, chest to chest, Stiles’ back hitting the cubical wall. 

He’s already hard, straining in his Jeans from Stiles’ touch and when he pushes his hips forward, grinds against Stiles with a low moan he can feel his mates’ their with him, the scent of sex and precum in the air. 

Stiles scrambles at his shoulders, tongue curling against his own mouth pliant and wet under him, breathy little yes’ echoing of the walls around them. 

It doesn’t take long for him to wrestle Stiles’ jeans down his legs practically groaning when He drags hot hands over Stiles’ flanks, cupping firm ass cheeks with greedy palm fulls, sucking in a sharp breath when his fingers slip into the crease of Stiles’ ass and come into contact with a thick plastic plug. 

“You’re ready for me?”

“I wouldn’t tease without being able to put out, big guy even I’m not that mean.”

He huffs, burying his face into Stiles neck hiding a small smile his wolf preening at the knowledge that Stiles was always ready for them, that his mate had been aching for his cock so badly that he’d gotten himself ready for them, stayed ready for them throughout lunch and couldn’t handle it any more instead choosing to tease them to full hardness. 

He hoisted Stiles’ legs up and around his waist, the teens jeans hanging from one ankle as he reached down to drag down his zipper, freeing his stiff cock with a pleased sigh, pressing his mouth to Stiles’ demanding, pleading for permission to rutt into him. 

Stiles was already trembling against him, pretty cock flush and leaking precum onto Derek’s shirt, smearing over the fabric as Derek shifted, one hand holding Stiles’ hip the other reaching down to slide the plug from the tight grip of Stiles’ ass.

“I’m going to fuck you now, knott you, you’re going to be so full of my cum this plug wont be able to hold it all and you’re going to love every second of it aren’t you?”

There’s a high keening sound in response and Stiles’ hips buck up, arching from the wall and grabbing for Derek’s shoulders with a pleased looking grin, dragging Derek’s mouth back to his own breath hot against Derek’s lips.

“Stop talking and fuck me, sourwolf, I want that cock in me now.”

He moans, low and heated and lines his cock up with Stiles’ stretched, drenched rim, pushing forward in one slow glide, reveling in the silken grip of Stiles’ hole.

Stiles practically mewls at the feeling of being fucked open and filled up, his head falling back to expose the flushed line of his throat, for Derek’s greedy mouth to mark up, lick and nibble and suck at until it was bruised and Stiles’ pulse was fluttering against his skin. 

Derek’s thrusts were rough, deep punishing pounds that left his balls slapping against Stiles’ ass cheeks, the teens body rocking up and down against the stall wall, Derek’s hips stuttering when Stiles’ clenched around him and moaned, nails dragging down the wolfs clothed back. 

Stiles came crying out loud enough that he’s sure the cafe must have heard them, but he didn’t care, not when Stiles’ body milked his cock and he buried to the hilt, stilling as he came. 

He pumped his cum into Stiles’ abused hole, kissed hungrily at Stile’s mouth, sloppy and uncoordinated, his cock swelling at the base, catching on Stiles’ rim with each little rock of Derek’s hips, thickening until they were locked together both breathing heavy, sweat damp and ragged. 

“Shit, we’re gonna be here a while.”

He could only hum, dragging his nose over Stiles’ neck breathing deep his wolf satisfied and lazy. 

They both startled when the door banged open, scotts’ horrified voice ringing clear.

“Uh, we paid? So just- Derek can take you home buddy, okay so … bye.”

Stiles’ laughter was sweet, racking through his body. 

“Thanks buddy!”


End file.
